Memory Lane
by kobitah
Summary: Emily is going through an old photo box. Inspired by Elliot Smith's "Memory Lane."
1. Prologue

A/N: Was listening to "From a basement on a hill" the other night and this thought popped into my head. More specifically inspired by "Memory Lane."

PROLOGUE:

Emily wandered down the stairs and made her way into the living room. She poured herself a glass of Jameson's and walked over to the bookshelf. She sat on the floor, placing her glass of whiskey beside her, and pulled out a small black box.

Placing the box on the floor, she removed the lid and smiled at the faces staring back at her. Parties and functions, family and friends, Christmases and birthdays. They were all here. This was her memory lane.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. So this is the first chapter in the "Memory Lane" storyline. This episode (as you might guess pretty quickly) is Minimal Loss. Please read and review and tell me if you think it's worth it to keep going.

Just a tip. The memories themselves are in _italics_ and the rest is just normal font. And the kids are the same in the "What if I waited" universe. I.e. Jack, Lexi, and Matty.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_Emily looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards the ambulance. She was trying to be brave, trying to convince the others that she was fine. But in all honesty, it was killing her. Her ribs, her eye, her cheek… her heart. They were all aching with the pressure of the past few days. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but she knew that her mind would be racked with nightmares for God knows how long._

_Morgan poked his head around the side of the van and frowned. Emily looked up, relieved that it was Morgan and not Hotch. She didn't know if she'd be ready to face him just yet._

_"How you doin?" he asked, concern etched on his fine face. Emily nodded and forced a smile. "I'll be fine. Gimme some aspirin and I'll be just dandy," she said brightly. Morgan huffed and nodded, slowly making his way over and squeezing her shoulder._

_"You had me scared. Felt like I was losing my big sister," he joked. Emily smiled sadly and shook her head. "You're not getting rid of me that easy," she replied. The paramedic gently placed the heat pack on her ribs, and Emily winced. She turned and forced a smile for the young man. "Am I good to go now?" she asked. The paramedic nodded and smiled. "You'll be fine," he replied, "Just check in with your GP when you get home."_

_Emily nodded and started to climb down from the gurney. Morgan reached up and held out his arm, helping her down. Emily whispered thank you and he smiled. "Anytime Em," he replied, "Anytime."_

_The two agents started towards the huddle of BAU'ers, walking as slowly as possible. Hotch looked up and watched them with concern. "Have you spoken to him yet?" Morgan asked. Emily shook her head and winced. "No. It can wait until we get home," she replied. Morgan nodded and squeezed Emily's hand._

_He suddenly stopped. "Oh… wait," he said quickly. Emily stopped next to him and turned, now worried about her friend. She wrinkled her brow in confusion when he pulled his cell from his belt of gadgets. He put his arm around her waist, held the cell up in front of them, and turned to Emily. "Garcia wanted photographic evidence that you're ok," he explained. Emily nodded in understanding and smiled. "Well… what are you waiting for? Can't keep Penelope Garcia waiting," she replied, looking up at the camera and producing the most genuine smile she could muster._

_With one click, Morgan took the photo. He quickly sent it to Garcia's phone before they continued towards the small huddle of agents. When they reached the group, Morgan turned to Emily and kissed her cheek. "Glad you're ok," he whispered in her ear, before turning to the others. Emily smiled and squeezed his hand._

* * *

_Hotch walked quickly down the hall. He couldn't believe that she'd left before he had the chance to yell at her. She'd put herself in unnecessary danger. It wasn't that he'd wanted Reid to get hurt, but maybe there was a way that both could've been kept safe and uninjured._

_Without taking a moment to calm down, he walked up to the big red door and knocked loudly. He counted to ten before he knocked again. He'd reached seven in his second countdown and was raising his fist to knock for a third time when the door swung open._

_"What the hell are you doing? Banging on my door in the middle of the night?" Emily exclaimed. Her jaw dropped when she realized who she was yelling at. "Oh Hotch… I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," she tried to explain, "I thought it was… you know what… never mind."_

_Hotch just stood in silence. He didn't know what to say. He'd had his entire speech memorized but the moment he saw her, dressed in a thin, white, cotton nightgown, the bruises on her neck and face so starkly contrasting to her regular ivory skin, all of those words slipped away and he was filled with a great feeling of relief. She was safe. Holding her ribs in what seemed to be a painful way, but safe nonetheless._

_Without saying a word he stepped forward and hugged her tight. Emily sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing as tightly as her injured ribs would allow. He squeezed her once more before stepping back, embarrassment filling his face._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude Prentiss. I just needed to see that you were alright," he explained. Emily smiled at the unusually bashful man standing in front of her. The whole time she'd known him (which really wasn't that long, but in the BAU, a week felt like a year), he'd never been known for his emotional vulnerability or comfort in public displays of affection._

_Emily nodded and tipped her head towards her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. Hotch wrinkled his brow, then shook his head. "No," he replied, inwardly shocked at the obvious disappointment on Emily's face, "You need to rest and I need to make sure the paperwork for your sick leave are ready for tomorrow," he explained._

_Emily nodded and smiled sadly. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days then," she replied. Hotch nodded and reached up, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're ok," he said quietly. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Call me if you need me to come back earlier," she offered. He crossed his eyebrows. "Tuesday Prentiss. I mean it," he replied sternly. Emily nodded and watched as he turned and headed back towards the elevator. She closed the door to her apartment and sighed. Maybe she'd just let herself have tomorrow off then see how she felt on Thursday. She could even restrict herself to office duties until Tuesday._

* * *

Emily looked up when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She turned and was greeted by the adorable face of her three year-old son, Matty. She reached around and took his hand, gently guiding him into her lap. Brushing his hair back from his face, she kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing up sweetheart?" she whispered quietly. Matty looked up at his mom and tried to suppress a yawn. "Lexi was making noises and she woked me up," he explained. Emily checked her watch and sighed. She'd only checked on the twins twenty minutes ago and both had been sound asleep. Best to just leave her and hope that she'd go back to sleep.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Matty asked, glancing down at the box of photos. Emily smiled and kissed her son's forehead again. "I was just looking through some old photos," she explained, "Would you like to see some?" Matty nodded enthusiastically, causing his mom to laugh.

Matty picked up the photo of Uncle Dek and Emily, wrinkling his small brow. "Mommy, you've got a really bad boo boo!" he cried out. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "I know baby. I was hurt by a bad man but Uncle Dek and Uncle Spence saved me… and a lot of other people too," she explained.

Matty nodded and smiled, satisfied with that answer. He pointed to the box and grinned at his mom. "Ok. What's next?"


	3. Chapter 2

Emily picked up the box and held it in front of Matty. "Why don't you pick a photo and I'll tell you the story," she suggested. Matty bit his lip and looked up at his mom. "Really? I can pick?" he asked sweetly. Emily smiled and nodded. "Go ahead," she said. Matty squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hand into the box, grabbed a hold of a photo, and pulled it out. He held it up triumphantly and Emily looked at it and smiled sadly.

"It's not sposed to make you sad Mommy," Matty said quietly, patting her cheek gently. Emily smiled and reached up with her spare hand to squeeze his chubby one. "I'm not sad sweetie. I'm very very happy," she replied. Matty smiled and turned around again, tapping the photo with his index finger. "Tell me the story Mommy," he said. Emily nodded and gazed at the photo. "Alright sweetie," she replied. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice.

"This is me and my two best friends from when I lived in Italy with Granma," she explained. She pointed to the boy in the striped shirt. "That's Johnny," she whispered. Then she pointed to herself, "And that's Mommy." Matty smiled brightly and pulled the photo closer to his face. "That's not you Mommy!" he cried out. Emily chuckled and nodded, raising her eyebrows. "It really is me," she replied, "I was just a lot younger." Matty smiled and pointed to the third teenager, the boy in the blue shirt. "And Mommy… who's that?" he asked. Emily smiled. "That's Mathew," she replied. Matty looked up at her and grinned. "That's my name!" he cried out. Emily nodded and kissed her little boy's forehead as she stared at the photo. It was so long ago.

* * *

_Matty carried the boxes of chalk and other supplies around to the side of the house, followed by Emily and Johnny. Em was carrying the bottles of water and a basket of food, while Johnny carried the blanket and a pitcher of lemonade. _

_It was the Fourth of July party, being held at the American Embassy in Rome, and the three teenagers were bored. But they'd anticipated this turn of events and had planned accordingly. There was a large brick wall surrounding the embassy and there was a spot on the grounds where the three of them would take their things and camp out during these boring parties. Luckily their parents were usually too busy to notice so they could slip away easily enough. _

_Emily spread the blanket out on the grass, under the shade of a large sycamore that grew just outside of her bedroom window. Johnny placed the food and drinks on the blanket and the two boys set about pouring the drinks. Emily dropped down on the blanket, between the two boys, and took a sip of her drink. She wrinkled her nose and lifted the glass. "Did you spike the lemonade?" she asked, turning straight to Johnny. He held up his hands, feigning innocence, before breaking down in laughter. He hadn't been able to lie to Emily before… why start now? He nodded and the three teenagers burst into laughter. _

_After they'd polished off their containers of food, Emily stood from the blanket and grabbed a box of chalk. Slipping the red piece from the box, she tossed the rest next to the boys and drew a star on the wall, colouring it in. The boys stood and joined her, drawing stars, hearts, stick figures, and other random objects on the wall. _

_Matty went over to the blanket and rifled through his box of supplies, pulling out a small camera. He held it up and grinned. "Photo time guys," he said, setting up the camera on a branch of the tree. Emily turned and wrinkled her brow as she pointed at her best friend. "I'm telling you. If this photo gets to my parents… I'll hold you personally responsible Mathew Benton!" she exclaimed. Johnny grabbed her hand and tugged it down. "Believe me, his ass will be kicked back to Georgetown before you can say military school__ if his parents find out their angel son has been graffiti-ing the embassy," he rebuked. _

_Matty grinned as he set the timer on the camera, then raced over to Emily's side. She reached down and grabbed his hand, lifting the two boys' hands in the air as the camera flashed. _

_They stayed in their spot well into the night, watching as the fireworks were set off. They could hear the distant laughter and cheering of the Embassy staff and other American ex-pats, who were celebrating on the other side of the large property. Emily squeezed the boy's hands and smiled. "To best friends," she said brightly. The boys both smiled and squeezed back. "To best friends."

* * *

_

_Hotch glanced over from the road when he heard the first sniffle. He saw a tear roll down Emily's cheek and he reached over to squeeze her hand. She looked up as she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked at her again. "Sorry? For what?" he asked. Emily shrugged and pointed at her face. "For being so emotional," she replied. _

_Hotch huffed and shook his head as he returned his hand to the steering wheel. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. Today is bound to be an emotional day. And you need to grieve Emily," he answered. Emily nodded. "I know. I just hate being emotional. And you…" her voice trailed off. Hotch opened his mouth to say something but stopped. _

_It really was true. He was never an emotional person. His father had taught him long ago that emotions needed to be suppressed. But he didn't want Emily to think that she couldn't show her emotions in front of him. Just recently they'd begun to develop a close friendship and Hotch wanted her to feel free to come to him if she needed support. Which was why he was here today. Driving her to Mathew's funeral. _

_Hotch pulled the car over to the curb and pulled on the handbrake before he turned to face Emily. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, then squeezed her hands. "Emily, you are one of my closest friends. And while it's true that I don't show a lot of emotions or express my feelings that often, I don't want you to ever suppress how you're really feeling just in case I start to feel… uncomfortable," Hotch explained. Emily's eyes glistened as she absorbed what he was saying. _

"_I honestly believe that I need to improve the way that I deal with my own emotions, and you're the one who's teaching me how to feel. So please," he continued, raising his eyebrows, "Feel free to cry or wail or laugh or smile today… ok?" Emily bit her lip and stayed silent for a moment, before she nodded. _

"_Ok," she replied quietly. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Good." _

_Hotch let go of Emily's hands and turned back to pull the car away from the curb. They drove a short distance before he pulled into the driveway of the cemetery, slowing down as they reached the huddle of people. Hotch parked the car and turned to Emily, smiling sadly. "You ready?" he asked. Emily bit her lip and nodded. She knew she could do this. With the support of her friend and the knowledge that Matty was in a better place. She could do this._

_

* * *

_

"So Matty was your best friend?" Matty asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "He was," she replied, "We had so much fun together. And you know what?" she asked. Matty shook his head and looked up at her, "What?" Emily brushed his hair from his face. "I named you after him," she whispered in his ear. Matty sat up straight and grinned. "Really?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Really truly," she replied. Matty smiled widely and bounced in his mom's lap. "Ok. I want another story Mommy!" he cried out.

Emily chuckled and reached into the box, pulling out the next photo. She chuckled and ran her fingers through Matty's hair, ready to explain the photo, when she heard a small cough coming from the doorway. The two of them turned and saw Lexi standing there, her hair mussed and one of her socks ready to fall off.

"What are you doing Mommy?" she asked. Emily held her arm out so that Lexi could join them on the floor. When she climbed into her mom's lap, Emily continued. "I'm showing Matty some photos," she explained. She held up the photo they'd just picked out and pointed. "Do you know who they are?" she asked, pointing to the two tiny babies. The twins shook their heads and wrinkled their brows in synchronized confusion.

"It's you," she whispered. The two kids looked up at their mom in amazement, astounded that they had once been so tiny. "We were that little?" Lexi asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "You were that little."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. Liking the +ive responses to the story. I'll try and incorporate suggestions so if you think of an event from an episode or a chapter from "What if I waited" and you want me to write a "Memory Lane" chapter, just add it to your reviews. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Lexi and Matty gripped the sides of the photo, in absolute awe. Neither of them could believe that they were once so small. "Was this the day we were borned?" Lexi asked. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yep. This was just after you came out. They let Daddy cut the cord, then they took you away to weigh you and measure you," she explained.

Matty looked at his sister and laughed. "What is it sweetie?" Emily asked her giggling son. He took a deep breath and pointed at the photo. "We're covered in goop," he chuckled. Lexi looked at the photo, then at her brother and started laughing along.

Emily shook her head and chuckled. It was hard not to when she had two 3 year-olds sitting in her lap in fits of laughter. It was a truly beautiful sound. Emily sighed and just sat back to listen.

When the twins sat down, Lexi threw her hand into the box and pulled out another photo. "My turn Mommy," she cried out, holding up the next photo. Emily nodded and smiled. "Alright," she said, sitting up, "Let's see what we have here."

Emily's eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it. Who had taken this photo? And why had she not seen it before? She recognized the other person in the shot, so she knew when it had taken place, but she honestly couldn't remember the photo being taken.

"What is it Mommy?" Lexi asked, breaking Emily from her thoughts. Emily looked down at the twins, then back at the photo. She held it out for them to see as she told the story. "This was when Mommy and Daddy were in LA. We caught the bad guy and closed the case, but we couldn't go home until the next morning so…"

* * *

_Emily and Detective Kim made their way up to the huddle of agents and turned to watch Davies being led out by a uniform. Emily shook her head and sighed, causing Kim to look at her. "You alright?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm fine," she replied, not really wanting her thoughts to become a public forum. _

"_Ok, so JJ just called and told me we've got a 10am take-off scheduled," Morgan started, "So what are we doing?" "If you guys are up for it, I know a nice bar with pool, dancing, some pretty great looking bartenders," Kim suggested. The team exchanged glances and nods before Emily nodded to Kim. He smiled and tipped his head towards the door. "Why don't you guys head back to your hotel, get changed and I'll meet you there in an hour?" he suggested. The group agreed and started out the door. _

_The ride to the hotel was brief and the team quickly made their way upstairs. Emily tapped Hotch's shoulder to get his attention and he turned. "You ok?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just thinking I should probably skip out on tonight. Take care of JJ." Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Well, if you're not going then I'm not," he replied. At Emily's frown, he sighed. "You know that when we get to this bar, Morgan will start dancing with multiple women and we may not see him again tonight; Reid will start talking incessantly and I will want to kill him; and Rossi will sit at the bar, drinking his expensive whiskey and trying to make small talk with any woman that sits near him. If you don't go, then I won't." _

_Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, I'll go," she resigned. Hotch grinned like an idiot and nodded. Emily chuckled and shook her head. "Since when did our roles reverse?" she asked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Probably somewhere between New Mexico and Oklahoma," he joked. Emily chuckled and pushed the card into her hotel room door. "See you soon," she said, before slipping inside.

* * *

_

"_Are you sure you don't want me to stay in with you tonight? You know I'll do it," Emily asked JJ. She shook her head and forced a smile, "I'll be fine. Those legs need to do some dancing. And I'm not going to stop them," she joked. Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright. But I have my cell and if you start to feel sick or you just want some company, call me ok?" Emily bartered. JJ nodded and lifted up her glass of water. "I'm about to call my boys, then it's two Tylenol and sleepy-time for me," she explained. Emily smiled and leant down, kissing her friend's forehead. "Ok, well… get some sleep." JJ nodded and waved her friend away as she yawned. _

_Emily made her way out of the door and quietly closed it behind her. She checked herself in the mirror in the elevator as she headed downstairs, fixing her hair. When the doors opened she walked down the hall and towards the lobby. _

"_Damn Emily!" Morgan exclaimed. Emily blushed as she made her way over to the guys, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Morgan put out his hand and she took it, twirling around. "I know I say this every time I see you dressed up… but you are beautiful," he said, causing her to blush even further. "You really do look beautiful Emily," Reid said. Emily smiled and pat the younger man's cheek. Rossi simply nodded in agreement with Morgan and Reid's compliments. _

_Hotch stood in awe. He had seen Emily dressed up before, but he still managed to be surprised when she wasn't in fatigues or pant-suits. She was a truly beautiful woman and getting dressed up only enhanced her beauty. She winked at him and grinned, and he had no words. He shot her a shy smile and nodded. _

"_Everyone ready to g…" Kim's voice trailed off when he saw Emily standing with the others. "Agent Prentiss…" Emily pat his shoulder and shook her head. "It's after 5 detective. You can call me Emily," she assured him. He simply nodded and swallowed hard. "Uh… I was just about to say I've got a couple of cabs waiting outside. Are you guys ready?" he asked. Emily nodded and Kim took her arm, leading her out, with the others following. _

_It was a short ride to the bar. Hotch climbed out of the cab first then held his hand out for Emily. She took it and stood on the path next to him. "Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" he asked, realizing that Emily's dress probably wasn't exactly manufactured for its ability to shield women from the cold. Emily shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine," she replied, "Once we get inside and I get dancing I'll warm up." Hotch nodded and put his arm on her back, their skin touching. They both shivered and Emily wrinkled her brow. _

_Kim joined them on the path and nodded towards the bar. "Let's go," he said, smiling. Emily grinned and followed him, thanking him when he held the door open for her. _

_Once they were inside, Morgan made a beeline for a table of women, ready for some dancing. Rossi headed towards the bar and found a stool that would most likely be his friend for the evening. That left the final four: Emily, Hotch, Kim, and Reid. They found a table and Kim offered to buy the first round. _

_Emily sat back and sighed as she let the last few days sink in. They'd caught their unsub, Gina, and managed to help her find a lawyer. Emily just hoped that Campion would see justice. "So what was it like interviewing a celebrity?" Hotch asked as he leaned over. Emily chuckled. "Oh you know… no big deal," she joked. Hotch huffed. He opened his mouth to say something when Kim returned with their tray of drinks. _

_After he'd passed them around, he turned to Emily and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded as she placed her drink back on the table. "I'd love to," she replied, standing and taking his hand. Hotch watched as the young detective moved towards the dancefloor, leading away the woman he loved. _

_Hotch wrinkled his brow. _Loved? _he wondered. He shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't that hard to believe that after a couple of years of friendship, and her unwavering support through his ordeal with Foyet, that Hotch's feelings had grown into love. But he wondered what would happen when Hayley and Jack were back. Would those feelings change? Or would he still want to see what could happen with Emily? In any case, a strange tugging in his stomach flared up as he watched Emily and Kim dancing. _

_From his seat at the bar, Rossi watched his team-mates. Emily looked happy as she spun around the dancefloor with Detective Kim. She needed this. They all did. A night where they didn't need to think about unsubs or autopsy reports or personality disorders. And Rossi was glad that they'd decided to come out tonight, rather than sit in their hotel rooms and drink from the mini-bar. _

_His eyes turned to Hotch, sitting at the table with Reid. The younger agent was obviously chatting away, no doubt informing Hotch about the political relevance of Star Trek. But it was clear that Hotch's mind was far away from the Enterprise and Vulcans. From the look on his face, it was obvious that his mind was on one thing. One person, rather. Emily Prentiss. _

_Rossi was the observer of the family, and over the past couple of years since he'd returned to the team, he'd watched as the two agents had grown closer. Emily's support during Hotch's divorce; Hotch's care and concern after the hostage situation in Colorado; basically their mutual support over time, had given Rossi reason to believe that they both truly cared about each other. As more than just team-mates or friends. _

_And this belief was only supported further by the look that Hotch was now giving Detective Kim. A look that said _"This woman is mine. You touch her and I will have you drawn and quartered." _Rossi chuckled to himself as he lifted his cell phone to capture the scene. Garcia would most definitely get a kick out of this. And maybe a little photographic evidence was all Hotch needed to give him that push.

* * *

_

"Hey," Hotch called from the doorway, "Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Emily and the twins looked up from the photo and smiled sweetly. Hotch chuckled and made his way over to the 3/5 of his family sitting in front of the bookcase. He sat behind Emily and reached around to ruffle the twins' hair.

"What you doing?" he whispered in his wife's ear. Emily smiled and nodded towards the box. "Just showing the kids some photos and telling stories," she explained. Hotch smiled and kissed her cheek. "What do we have here?" he asked, taking the photo from Emily's hand. He wrinkled his brow. "Wow. Look how young we look," he joked. Emily chuckled and leant back against his chest. "Honey that was only five years ago," she replied. He nodded and flipped the photo over, laughing at the note on the back.

Emily burst out laughing when she read what was written on the back. "Aaron, thought this might be the kick in the ass you needed. Just tell her already." Emily picked up the photo and waved it in front of her husband's face. "Dave is a wise, wise man," she exclaimed, putting the photo in the small pile they were collecting. Hotch nodded and ran his finger down the side of Emily's neck. "In general, I'd disagree. But on this particular issue… I'd say I wholeheartedly concur."


	5. Chapter 4

"My turn to pick," Hotch called, reaching around Lexi's side and taking a photo from the box. "You have to close your eyes Daddy," Matty exclaimed. Hotch huffed and felt his wife's body vibrate with laughter.

Hotch closed his eyes and reached into the box again, this time pulling out another photo. He held it up and glanced over Emily's shoulder, frowning with his lack of recall. "When was this taken?" he asked.

The picture showed a reasonably young-looking Emily, sitting on what looked to be a leather chair… "Wait! That's my office!" Hotch exclaimed.

Emily bit her lip and buried her face in Lexi's hair. Hotch poked Emily's side and she let out a squeak. "When did you take this Agent Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily turned her head slightly, her face blushing with embarrassment. "You know when you guys went to St Louis and I was sitting in your office?" she started. Hotch nodded. "Well… I got bored," she explained…

* * *

_Emily tapped her fingers on the book she'd brought with her. It hadn't been all that interesting. She'd spent the first twenty minutes finding that out, then the next hour and half watching the clock. She felt like she was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock at the door and a young man poked his head in. _

"_Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there," Agent Anderson exclaimed when he saw Emily out of the corner of his eye. Emily smiled and shrugged. "That's fine. I'm just waiting for Agent Hotchner to return," she explained. Anderson nodded and tipped his head to the side. "I wonder if you can pass this on to Agent Hotchner when he returns," Anderson asked, handing Emily the file. Emily nodded in reply, "Will do Agent…" "Anderson, ma'am. Agent Anderson." Emily nodded. "Agent Prentiss," she replied, offering her hand to shake. _

_Anderson left as quickly as he had arrived, leaving Emily in the office with the untouched file. She placed it on the table then sat back in the lounge. The file continued to taunt her so she gave in and opened it. It was ok, she was an agent. And she would be in the BAU, whether Agent Hotchner liked it or not. If there was one way you could describe Emily Prentiss, it was determined. _

_After reading through the file, Emily stood up in search of a notepad and pencil. She walked around to the other side of Agent Hotchner's desk and sat in his seat. She discovered a brand new legal pad and a crisp, sharpened pencil sitting on top of the clear blotter. Emily glanced over the desk and noticed pieces of Agent Hotchner's personality seeping out. His Harvard Law coffee mug, complete with coffee rings. His elegant Parker Pen, still in its case and with an inscription: _"Justice denied anywhere diminishes justice everywhere." _Emily huffed… Martin Luther King Jr. _

_Continuing her profile of the desk, there was a photo of a happy looking young boy… assumedly Agent Hotchner's son. James… John… Jack. That's right. Jack. Agent Hotchner was clearly a family man. _

_Emily sat back in the fine leather chair and ran her hands over the armrests. Her father had a chair just like this in his office at their home in New York. She huffed as she thought back to when she was a child and she used to pretend she was her father and would put his coat on, a piece of clothing that seemed to swallow her. _

_In fact… Emily glanced over to the right hand side of the room and saw a hat rack, with a spare jacket hanging up. She bit her lip and checked outside the office for any movement, before quickly grabbing the coat, placing it over her shoulders, and sitting back down. She pulled a frown on her face and began jotting notes on the legal pad, all the while trying to act like the stoic Aaron Hotchner. Emily stood and grabbed her cell from her purse, turning it around and placing it on the small wooden box in the corner of the desk. She pressed the button and quickly sat down as the camera on her phone counted down. She saw the flash then waited, before picking up her phone to check that the photo had taken. She giggled and put the phone back, this time making a strange face, distorting her features. _

_After a few minutes of fun, she sighed and sat back in the chair. She heard some rustling out in the main office area and saw the team walking through the glass doors. She quickly hung the coat back on the rack, grabbed the legal pad and pencil, and returned to the couch. A mere moment later, Agent Hotchner walked through his office door and spotted Emily sitting on his lounge._

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Hotch exclaimed, "Very professional Agent Prentiss!" Emily chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was young… I was foolish… I was bored!" she replied. Hotch shook his head and took another look at the photo of his wife dressed in his oversized jacket, sitting behind his desk, pulling the most ridiculous face he'd seen outside of the mental institution.

"You're lucky I grew to love you Emily," he teased. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I had no doubt you would."

* * *

A/N: So if you hadn't already picked up on it, that's from the episode where we first meet Emily, "Last Word." Just a little pre-HP fundiddles.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a little chapter for the meantime. I love public holidays! This incident, if you've read my other stories, is from "Indefinable."

* * *

"What's everyone doing?"

Emily and Hotch turned to see their oldest standing in the doorway. Hotch tipped his head, signaling Jack to join their huddle. He ran over and knelt on the ground next to his dad, peering over Emily's shoulder.

"Oooh photos!" Jack said, picking up the photos they'd already looked at. "Do you want to pick one hon?" Emily asked, holding the box out for him. He nodded and bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Reaching into the box, he pulled out a photo and squished his nose when he saw it.

Jack held the photo up to his parents, "Is that you Daddy?" Hotch took the photo from his son and placed his chin on Emily's shoulder. "And when did you take this?" he whispered. Emily chuckled and bit her lip.

* * *

_As the credits rolled Emily sighed. "Now that's a love story," she said quietly. She looked over and had to hold back the laughter when she saw that Hotch had fallen asleep. He was lying on his side, his arms wrapped around a cushion. Emily reached over and brushed his hair back. _Poor thing,_ she thought, _He's exhausted. And after the week that we've had, I'm not surprised.

_It was only 9pm so he could get a couple of hours sleep in and still be able to drive home, so she decided not to wake him and placed a blanket over his shoulders. She quietly packed up their rubbish and walked it over to the kitchen. She decided to spend the time working on her reports. _

_Emily ducked into the lounge to grab her cell from the coffee table and glanced over at Hotch. When she picked up her cell, she tapped it on her other hand and grinned. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Emily switched the camera on her cell and quickly clicked "capture". She took a minute to admire her handy work before heading back down the front hall to her study. _

_A couple of hours into reading her notes from their latest case, Emily needed a break. She rubbed her hands down her face and picked up her cell. 11:07. She sighed and opened up the Bluetooth on her phone, then sent the photo of Hotch to her laptop. _

_She smiled as the photo popped up on her computer. He looked so peaceful lying there, wrapped up in the light blue throw rug. Emily couldn't think of another time when she'd seen his face that relaxed. It reminded her of that Leonardo's Bride song. As she clicked on the photo, saving it in her recently created file "A and E", Emily started humming the tune. _

_Emily glanced up when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, and smiled. "Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and walked further into the study. He looked around at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined the room. He looked over at Emily and smiled as he made his way to the armchair in the corner._

_"You working?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Emily quickly closed the photo and shook her head, opening the other window. "Answering an email from my mother. Typical "why aren't you married yet? Do you want me to set you up with someone," Emily explained. Hotch smiled and nodded, knowing from experience the content of those emails. He had frequently received them from Sean, asking if he had started dating yet._

* * *

"You know I will get you back for this," Hotch whispered. Emily chuckled and reached back to pat his cheek. "I'm sure you already have honey."

Emily glanced down to the small children in her lap and realized they'd both fallen back to sleep. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Jack was out too.

"How about we get these babies to bed before we continue down memory lane?" she suggested. Hotch ran his fingers through Jack's hair and nodded. "You stay here while I take him up, then I'll give you a hand with those two."


	7. Chapter 6

Emily leant over Lexi's bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered.

Hotch cleared his throat and Emily turned to see him standing in the doorway. She smiled and stood, joining her husband in the hall. He pulled the photo box from behind his back and Emily's face lit up. "Shall we continue?" he asked. Emily grinned and led the way to their room.

"What's next?" Emily asked. Hotch pulled the next memory from the box and a smile crept over his face. "God you're beautiful," he sighed, wrapping his arm around his wife. Emily took the photo from him and wrinkled her brow. "When was this taken?" she asked. Hotch turned the photo over and pointed to the note. "Reid took this in Atlanta," he stated, "You looked amazing."

* * *

_Emily checked herself in the mirror one more time, running her hands down the smooth material. She checked the pistol attached to the inside of her thigh, tightening the holster. Emily took a deep breath. _

_Morgan was sitting back in the desk chair, planning which clubs they would need to hit first. Reid was becoming more and more nervous as the time drew near. He didn't think this assignment really suited him. He'd never felt comfortable going to clubs or bars. "So I say we start with this one," Morgan started. _

_Rossi and Hotch joined the guys at the desk, catching up on their plan for the night. Morgan looked up, "We're goi…" When he stopped mid-sentence, the guys all turned to see what had caused his tongue to jump from his mouth. _

_Emily walked into the bullpen of the station and stopped when she saw the guys staring at her. She took another deep breath and continued to the others. _

"_Wow mama!" Morgan cried out. Hotch turned and shot him a glare. Morgan shrugged, raised his eyebrows and nodded in Emily's direction. "I'm just sayin…" Morgan said in his defense. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Emily, taking her hand and giving her a spin. Emily grinned, oblivious to the movements of the youngest agent on the team, taking a photo to send to Garcia. _

"_You look beautiful Emily," Rossi added when Morgan and Emily joined the group. Emily smiled nervously and bit her lip. "Just waiting for Jordan then we'll be ready to go," she explained. She glanced up at Hotch, amused at the stunned expression on his face. Emily figured the guys were just used to her being in pant-suits and boots. A little black dress and stilettos was definitely a side of her they didn't have occasion to see. _

_Jordan joined the group and Morgan's jaw dropped again, for very different reasons. "You ready to go?" Jordan asked. Emily nodded and the agents started towards the door. "Emily," Hotch called out, chasing after them. Emily nodded to Jordan, indicating that she'd meet her outside. _

"_Be careful," Hotch started. Emily smiled and nodded, "I'm a big girl Hotch. Managed it so far. I'll see you when we get back." Hotch offered a small smile and watched as Emily left the station. _

_When he turned back to join the others, he was surprised when Rossi stood in front of him. "Something I can help you with Dave," he asked nervously. Rossi smiled mischievously and shook his head. "Nope," he replied, "Just letting you know the guys just left," he explained. Hotch nodded and passed by his friend._

* * *

Emily turned her head to face Hotch and smiled. She ran her fingers over the strong arm wrapped around her waist. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asked. Hotch shrugged and kissed the top of her hair. "Because I thought that I wouldn't be able to make you happy," he whispered softly. Emily huffed and turned in his arms, kissing his cheek and smiling. "And what are your thoughts now," she asked. Hotch kissed her lips gently and sighed, "That I was an idiot."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: A colleague just got me hooked into Weeds and I love Andy's character! And I'd seen a photo of PB and Justin Kirk (Andy) on the net and this idea popped into my head. Not likely to take me down the road of crossover, but it's fun nonetheless. Who knows, for fans of my Huff/CM crossover, I might just throw in another family connection to that show. Hehe.

As for this story, it's just a fun one so I'm kind of taking bits and pieces from a few stories. So as I said before, the kids are still Lexi, Matty, and Jack and still going with Hotch and Emily hooking up after Retaliation. But I'm taking stories from "Indefinable" too.

Anyway… read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Oh my god! I forgot about this night," Emily squealed in excitement. Hotch huffed and kissed the side of her neck as they looked over the photo.

"It wasn't too bad… even if it did involve sitting across from someone you were _intimate _with," Hotch replied.

Emily chuckled loudly, shaking her head and reaching up behind her to pat Hotch's cheek. He turned his face to kiss her palm and grinned madly, "I wouldn't exactly call what Andy and I did "intimate," she teased, emphasizing her point with air quotes.

Hotch's jaw dropped and he turned her so he could see her face, "Then what would you call an entire weekend of non-stop sex in Florida… seven separate times in four years?"

Emily bit her lip and shrugged, "An awesome cure for a bad break-up?" At Hotch's shaking head, Emily held up her hands defensively "What? It was college. You're supposed to do crazy things in college."

"Exactly. You're supposed to do crazy things… not crazy people."

"Hotch!" Emily cried out, turning back in his arms and leaning against his chest, "Andrew James Botwin is not crazy… Eccentric yes. But not crazy."

* * *

"_And then there was the Superbowl Party," JJ stated, adding to the short list of times when Hotch had actually shown up to post-work drinks. _

"_But Haley dragged him out that time too," Emily retorted, jabbing Hotch in the side, "So it doesn't count. We're looking for nights when he chose to come out, of his own free will, without someone pushing him to do so." _

_Crickets. The group looked around at each other, exchanging amused glances, while the vein on the Unit Chief's face began to throb. At Hotch's rolled eyes, the entire table erupted in laughter. _

"_Ok… ok! So you guys win. I apologise that I am not a social butterfly… but how about we change topics please!" Hotch huffed exasperatedly before taking a sip of his beer. He sighed heavily when he felt Emily place a gentle hand on his thigh and he reached under the table to place his own on top. _

"_You kicked ass in darts that night JJ. Didn't leave those guys from forensics with a dollar to their names," Morgan stated, invoking a grateful nod from Hotch and an elated look from JJ. _

"_Speaking of which, I've been promising to teach the young doctor the tricks of the trade so…" and with that, JJ grabbed Reid by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him out of the booth. He looked to his side and begged Emily with his eyes, but all he got in return was a sympathetic glance, before she returned to her conversation with Hotch and Rossi. _

_Seeing JJ drag one man from the table gave Garcia the push she needed, and soon enough the tech was dragging her own Adonis to the dancefloor. Emily watched them go and smiled, glad to have the chance to spend some time with her friends outside of the walls of the BAU. And without the anxiety of attempting to locate a missing child hanging over their heads. And feeling the tension fade as Hotch loosened his grip on Emily's hand, she sighed with satisfaction. _

_He stood from the table, "Next round's on me," he announced, Rossi following him to the bar. _

_Emily watched the two men walk away and sighed. She didn't care if he had to be persuaded to join them, so long as he came. And given the recent changes in their friendship… relationship… whatever, she was just glad he was there. And that he appeared to be enjoying himself. _

"_Oomph!" _

_Emily was broken from her thoughts when someone dropped into the seat beside her, his head dropping into her lap. _

"_What the hell?" she cried out, grabbing the man's shoulder and turning him so she could see his face. And when she did she burst into laughter, jabbing him hard in the shoulder. "Andy! What are you doing here?" _

_Ignoring her question, he put a hand up to cover her mouth, fear in his eyes, "Don't say a word, Prentiss." _

_Emily wrinkled her brow and poked his side, causing him to flail, "You wanna use my lap as a pillow, you better spill buddy." _

_Andy rolled his eyes and peeked over the table, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, "Just look over at the table to the left of the bar… do you see a woman sitting there?" _

_Emily squinted and spied the blonde sitting at the small table, sipping her drink. Then she looked down at the man in her lap and nodded, "Friend of yours?" _

_Andy shook his head and looked up at Emily, "Blind date. BAD… blind date." _

_Emily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips and ran her fingers through his hair, "Well as much as I'd love to question what necessitated you being on a blind date, I don't think it's likely to end well if she catches you with your head in someone else's lap." _

_Andy rolled his eyes and bit his lip, folding his arms across his chest, "You owe me Emily Prentiss. Do you remember how many lame excuses I had to make up for you during senior year alone?" He shook his head fervently, "I am not going back over there." _

_Before Emily could open her mouth to reply, she heard someone clearing their throat and she turned her head to see Hotch and Rossi holding hands full of drinks. _

"_Who's your new friend, Prentiss?" Rossi asked as he slid into his seat. Hotch dropped into his own and passed Emily her freshly poured beer, eyeing the strangely familiar man with his head on the woman's lap. _

"_Uh… David Rossi, this is Andy Botwin. Andy, Dave Rossi," Emily answered, gesturing between the two men. _

_Much to Rossi's amusement, Andy kept low, leaning over Emily to shake the older man's hand, "Nice to meet you sir," Andy said politely. He turned his head to look at Hotch and wrinkled his brow, extending his hand, "And we've met before haven't we? Uh… Agent Heffner… no Hotchner." He clicked his fingers, "Agent Hotchner." _

_Hotch wrinkled his brow and shook the man's hand, part of his brain trying to think of where he knew this man, the other part wondering how to get this guy off his Emily, "Uh I think so, but I can't remember where." _

_Andy's eyes lit up and he pointed at Hotch, "Kimmy's wedding… you're quite the dancer." _

_Emily bit her lip to stop from laughing, and Rossi's jaw dropped at the revelation. Hotch just nodded, trying to ignore the looks from his friends, "Yep. That's it." _

_Hotch was interrupted from further questioning when Emily pat Andy on the back, "Uh… I think you need to get back to your date. She's starting to look a little pissed," Emily huffed, "And I don't mean in a good way." _

_Andy dropped his head in her lap and looked up at his friend. He pulled her face closer to his, and could swear he saw that vein on Hotch's head actually pop out. Focusing on Emily, Andy whispered harshly, "Woman… you owe me. I'd better get a call in five minutes or your mother is going to get those photos from our trip to Barbados." He waited for the shock to leave her face, "All of them." _

_Emily's breath hitched in her throat and she nodded, "Ok… ok. Let's not make any rash decisions. I'll call." _

_With her confirmation, Andy jumped up from the table, circled back to the hall leading to the bathrooms, and casually made his way back to the table where his date was waiting. _

_Hotch breathed a sigh of relief when the man was finally gone, and no longer occupying the lap of the woman next to him. It had taken nerves of steel to refrain from picking up the man by his earlobes and throwing him across the bar. But he had stopped himself before he violated a number of his own rules… and those of the country. _

_Rossi looked over at Emily, tapping her cell on the table, and realized this moment couldn't go without comment, "So uh… Barbados?" He knew it was a long-shot but he had to ask. Though the look he was now on which he was now the receiving end… maybe not worth it after all. _

"_Not a snowball's chance in hell, old man." _

_Rossi held up his hands, "A man's gotta try." _

_Emily checked her watch and sighed. Showtime. The others watched Andy and his date as Emily flipped open her cell and hit the number. A few seconds of waiting and he picked up. And in a tone she usually saved for Strauss or her mother… _

"_Uh… Andy? It's Emily." _

"_Emily? What's going on?" _

"_Something bad has happened and I need you to come over right away." _

_Andy looked up at his date, "Oh no. Don't worry. Just lock the doors and I'll be there right away." He closed his cell and looked over at his date. _

_Rossi chuckled and shook his head "You definitely could've sounded more convincing," he teased. _

_Emily shrugged her shoulders, "You only need to act when you're on the receiving end… not when you're the caller." _

"_Done this before I assume?" Rossi teased, glancing between Emily and Hotch. He almost laughed at the overly interested look on his old friend's face. _

"_Uh… I'm almost forty and I started dating when I was thirteen… you do the math." _

_Rossi and Hotch laughed at her reply, the latter reaching over to squeeze her leg. Hotch was starting to think to himself, if things continued to go well then hopefully Emily would never have to use that trick again. Hotch wrinkled his brow, wondering if she'd ever used it on him. He shrugged his shoulders as she reached down to lace their fingers together... it didn't matter anymore._

_Noting movement at the table across the room, the three agents watched as Andy stood from his seat, guiding his date through the crowd and out the door. He leant behind her and gave Emily a thumbs up, before leaving through the front door._

_And just moments after that, Andy was sliding in the seat next to Emily and taking a sip from her beer. He leant over and kissed her cheek, "You're a doll." _

_Emily rolled her eyes and stood from the table, "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the bar for a replacement," she stated, shaking her hand at the twenty Hotch was holding out. She offered him a smile before she turned to walk away. _

_The three men watched her for a moment, before Rossi turned to Emily's friend, "So where did you two meet?" he asked innocently. He was taking this chance to get more info on the usually secretive Emily Prentiss. This opportunity was rare so he had to make it quick. _

_Andy shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his (Emily's) beer, "Uh… freshman year of college. My ceiling was her floor." He paused and placed the drink down on the table, "I was her "go-to-guy" post-breakup… if you know what I mean," he added, winking at the two men. _

_The next thing Hotch knew his Guinness was spurting out his mouth and nose, showering the table in dark brown liquid, and surprising his two companions. _

_Rossi reached over with a napkin, invoking an embarrassed look from his friend, "You ok?" he asked while he pat Hotch's back. _

_Hotch shrugged his shoulders and Rossi's hand dropped, "I'm fine. Sorry." _

_Rossi shrugged his shoulders and returned to his seat, "You want me to get you another drink?" _

_Hotch shook his head and wiped the napkin across his nose, "No thanks Dave. Clearly, I've had enough alcohol for one night." _

_Andy leant forward in his chair and tapped the table, "That Irish stuff burns when it comes out your nose… just as Em. She was the champion of Keg Stand." _

_Hotch rolled his eyes and looked imploringly at Rossi. The older man just chuckled and shook his head, "Uh… so what do you do Andy?"_

* * *

_It took Emily about ten minutes to finally get her drink, so she was just returning to the table as Andy explained to the guys what he'd been doing since his discharge. _

"_I mean, I'm all for _other people _carrying guns. I mean you guys… you're keeping our country safe and that's awesome," Andy looked up at Emily, "But you do not want me… NOBODY… wants me to carry a weapon." He pointed up to his head and tapped twice, "This bad boy is weapon enough." _

_Emily chuckled and ruffled her fingers through his hair, "Yes. Because all of that marijuana you smoked in college did wonders for your cerebral development." _

_Hotch and Rossi chuckled and Andy poked his tongue out. But before he could flash back with a defense, Emily held out her cell to Rossi and sat down between the two guys, "Do you mind taking a photo? I forgot to get one at the wedding and now we're here so…" _

_Rossi shook his head and held up the cell, waiting for Emily to get squared up. When Andy wrapped his arm around her waist, Hotch wrinkled his brow, but it quickly went away when Emily winked at him. He looked on as Emily and Andy posed for a few photos, and was surprised when Emily grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him closer. _

_Rossi pressed the button and Emily leaned over to whisper in Hotch's ear, "And for that, I'll let you sleep over tonight." Hotch grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "Oh really?" he replied, "And what about those photos?" Emily laughed loudly and shook her head, "Not a chance fella."_

* * *

Hotch sighed and kissed the side of Emily's head. She looked over the photo, the three of them sitting in the bar, Andy's arm wrapped around her waist, she and Hotch holding hands, and Emily whispering in his ear.

"You know it's been five years since this photo was taken… and since we're looking at photos…?"

Emily turned and laughed at Hotch's nervous face, "I suppose," she started, wrapping her arms around his neck, "If you have a counter-offer…"

Hotch smiled mischievously and leant forward to capture his wife's lips in a kiss, "How about very tight, neon pink and yellow striped zip-fly swimmers… and a "Frankie Says Relax" t-shirt?"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise and she laughed again.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."


End file.
